fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rockripper Seicheluth
Rockripper Seicheluth are Deviants of Seicheluth appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Earth|ailments = Earthblight Muddy Stun Fireblight (in volcanic areas)|weaknesses = Thunder Ice|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Aesthetic Differences Darker skin and shell, shell has rougher spikes, geodes and crystals embedded in shell, larger rugged flippers, serrated beak, and small horns on head. Explanation for Differences Older Seicheluth that spend most of their time buried deep underground, absorbing nutrients and forming crystals on their shells. Their skin and shells have been tinted a deeper brown from being coated in dirt and mud, and their flippers have grown in size and power from extensive use. These flippers also have rugged callouses on them from scraping against hard rocks. Attacks Level I and up 'Rockripper's Shield: '''Rockripper Seicheluth's shell is much harder, and cannot be broken by bladed weapons. '''Landslide: '''Rockripper Seicheluth backs up slightly, then chargers forward while pushing waves of rock and dirt to both sides. These waves cause Earthblight. '''Seismic Waves: '''The monster raises a flipper high into the air before smashing it down with great force, sending out seismic waves. This move causes tremors in a wide range. '''Crystal Shakedown: '''In a fashion similar to Ruby Basarios, Rockripper Seicheluth shakes its body as some of its crystals begin to fall off. Getting hit directly by a crystal can cause Stun. '''Earthshatter Spin: '''The monster withdraws into its shell, seemingly to get away from the fight. It is actually preparing for a massive attack. Rockripper Seicheluth then suddenly pops out and spins at a high speed, tearing up the ground with its rough flippers. This attack scatters shards of rock that cause Earthblight. Enraged Only '''Faultline: '''Rockripper Seicheluth raises both flippers high into the air before bringing them both down, cracking open a large faultline that causes damage in a straight line in front of it. '''Double Earthshatter: '''The monster performs its Earthshatter Spin, but immediately after it spins again in the opposite direction. This move can cause Earthblight. '''Advancing Smashes: '''Rockripper Seicheluth slaps its flippers on the ground in an alternating fashion, moving forward as it does. Level VI and up '''Earthen Mortars: '''The monster spits out 3 heavy rocks into the air, which then fall onto the map in 3 random locations. Getting hit with the rocks can cause Earthblight. '''Shell Shredder: '''Rockripper Seicheluth flips over on its back and spins around, kicking up dust and rocks. '''Seismic Leap: '''Rockripper Seicheluth crouches, then leaps forward and causes a massive tremor where it lands. This attack can cause heavy damage. Enraged Only '''Spinning Rockslide: '''The monster performs a more powerful version of its Spin Attack that kicks up rocks and dust around it. The cloud of rocks and dust can cause Earthblight. '''Earth Grinder: '''Rockripper Seicheluth tenses its body and sprints foward, tearing up large chunks of rock as it does. Getting hit by the rocks can cause Stun. Level XI and up '''Earthswimmer: '''The monster burrows underground so that only the top of its shell is visible, then homes in on a hunter. This attack is similar to Ukanlos's Glacial Render attack. '''Rocky Ricochet: '''Rockripper Seicheluth spits out 3 heavy rocks straight up in a rapid motion, then tucks into its shell and spins around as they crash onto its back. Shards of rock scatter in a wide area from this attack, and can ricochet off walls. This attack can cause Earthblight. Enraged Only '''Boulder Heft: '''Rockripper Seicheluth sticks both its front flippers into the ground and pulls out a gigantic boulder in a fashion somewhat similar to Drilltusk Tetsucabra. The boulder then topples over and falls to the ground, causing massive damage and Stunning hunters below it. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Leviathan * Suborder: Heavy Shell Wyvern * Infraorder: Broad Arm Wyvern * Family: Luth Habitat Range Rockripper Seicheluth has been seen inhabiting the same areas as its regular counterpart. Ecological Niche Like its regular variant, Rockripper Seicheluth is an omnivore, sifting through rock and dirt to find root vegetables and invertebrates to eat. It eats both of these items in larger quantities, partly due to requiring more food to sustain itself and partly because it has grown too massive and bulky to swim. As it is somewhat more exposed to predation on land from threats like Rajang, Rathalos, Ivory Lagiacrus, and Stonefist Hermitaur, Rockripper Seicheluth has adapted a considerably more aggressive stance with predators. Biological Adaptations Rockripper Seicheluth's tough shell provides it with ample protection from predators, but to ensure that it remains unattacked, it will actively fight back when it is attacked. It can leverage its weight with lethal effect to crush threats, and its large front limbs are capable of knocking out wyverns. Behavior Rockripper Seicheluth are significantly more aggressive than normal Seicheluth, and will respond to threats by attacking them. If the situation grows too dire, however, they can still retreat into their shells to avoid confrontation. Rockripper Seicheluth typically lead solitary lives. Description Notes * When enraged, Rockripper Seicheluth's face will turn red and steam will come out of its shell. * When fatigued, it will drool and drag its flippers on the ground. * To regain stamina, Rockripper Seicheluth will dig up either an invertebrate or a vegetable from the ground and eat it. * Rockripper Seicheluth's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Rockripper Seicheluth can be carved 4 times. * Pitfall Traps do not work on Rockripper Seicheluth. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster